Baby Crying Sound
The Baby Crying Sound debuted in 1990 with Stolen Babies. This is also known as The Baby Kate Cry. Scare Factor: Medium To Nightmare. The baby's crying will scare the living heaven out of viewers everywhere when they are trying to watch a movie or a TV show. Category:Spooky Sounds Category:Scary sounds Category:That sounds a bit scary. Category:Logos that scare Arthur Category:Logos that make Baby Kate cry Category:Logos that make babies cry Category:Taken From “Arthur” Category:PBS Logos Category:PBS Category:Dude, This Is A Sound, Not A Logo Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Barney Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1990 Category:Logos that scare Bear In The Big Blue House Category:Logos that scare Tutter Category:Logos that make Baby Bop cry Category:Logos that scare BJ Category:Logos that scare Baby Bop Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that make George Pig cry Category:Logos that scare George Pig Category:Logos that scare Super Why Category:Logos that scare D.W (Arthur) Category:Logos that scare Buster Category:Logos that scare Princess Presto Category:Logos That Scare Alpha Pig Category:Logos that scare Wonder Red Category:Logos that scare Jay Jay the Jet Plane Category:Logos that scare The Bubble Guppies Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Berry Category:Logos that scare Berry (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Logos that make Foster’s Home Bendy cry Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that Bendy likes Category:Logos that make Bendy cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Twilight Sparkle cry Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that make Gumball Watterson cry Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Cheese Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Eduardo Category:Logos that scare Wilt Category:Logos that scare Coco Category:Logos that scare Mr. Herriman Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Madame Foster Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Duchess Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that Jayden finds annoying Category:Logos that Strawberry Shortcake finds annoying Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Fluttershy cry Category:Logos that make Applejack cry Category:Logos that make Rarity cry Category:Taken From "Super Why" Category:Taken From "Barney & Friends" Category:Taken From "Barney" Category:Logos that make Darwin Watterson cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Oh No Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku sad Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Carl Wheezer Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that scare Cindy Vortex Category:Logos that scare Libby Folfax Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Taken From "Adventure Time (Season 2 Only)" Category:Logos that scare Daniel Tiger Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) cry Category:Taken from "Higglytown Heroes" Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:WAAAAAAAAAAH Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make all the Toads cry for Toadette, so she decides to get a donut. And then Peach ate all of the donuts, using Mario logic to put a donut in Toadette's mouth. And then she burps. And everyone runs away. Category:Logos that Mario likes because he got out of a pipe. And he plugged in his BS-X because he liked it, causing Daisy to say, FAKER! And Mario went to his room and played. Then he did his losing animation from SMP. And then he goes NEINSBUSBOYSBOYVISTVUTSCTU Category:Logos that make every MP10 character do their safe animation Category:Logos that make Toad fall into lava and scream AYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAY Category:Logos that make me reach the top of the flagpole. Category:Logos that suck me into a sandpit Category:Logos that make me die in quick sand Category:?? Category:Logos that make My Little Pony cry Category:Logos that make The Oogieloves cry Category:Logos that make The Bubble Guppies cry Category:Logos that make The Wubb Girlz cry Category:Logos that make The Little Einsteins cry Category:Logos that make The Backyardigans cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that make Cure Dream cry Category:Logos that make Cure Rouge cry Category:Logos that make Cure Lemonade cry Category:Logos that make Cure Mint cry Category:Logos that make Cure Aqua cry Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Nickelodeon characters Category:The most scariest logo that scares all the My Little Pony G3 characters Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Logos that make My Little Pony G3 cry Category:Logos that make Mila cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Ressort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Maïa cry Category:Taken from "The Amazing World of Gumball" Category:Taken from "Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood" Category:Taken from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Category:Taken from "Shrek the Third" Category:Taken from "Frozen" Category:Logos that scare Elsa Category:Logos that make Elsa cry Category:Logos that scare Anna Category:Logos that make Anna cry Category:Logos that make Bob the Tomato cry Category:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber cry Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry Category:Logos that Laura Carrot cries at Category:Logos that make Bubbles (2016) cry Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that make Blossom (2016) cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup (2016) cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Taken from "Inside Out" Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Leni Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lincoln Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lola Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lily Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lori Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lana Loud cry Category:Logos that make Luna Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lucy Loud cry Category:Logos that make The Loud House kids cry Category:Logos that make Lilly cry Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Lindsay cry Category:Logos that make Dawn (Total Drama) cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Orange Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that scare The Eeveelutions Category:Logos that make The Eeveelutions cry Category:Logos that scare Cure Whip Category:Logos that make Cure Whip cry Category:Logos that scare Cure Lovely Category:Logos that make Cure Lovely cry Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make Queen Beryl cry Category:Logos that make Luna cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make Haruhi Suzumiya cry Category:Logos that make Rudolph cry Category:Logos that make Hermey cry Category:Logos that make Clarice cry